


Conviction

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, F/M, First Person, Introspection, Krop Tor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve just been told the Doctor is dead like I’m supposed to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, "irregular orbit." First person POV which is not my preference but it's how I envisioned this as I rewatched the episode. Writing it in the third person just didn't work...

So here I stand, on a planet in an irregular orbit around a black hole. I’ve just been told the Doctor is dead like I’m supposed to _accept_ that. These are good people, I know that. But they do not really know me. Or even the Doctor. He _can’t_ be dead. I’d know if he was, and he _isn’t._ I can feel it, that conviction. 

We are the Doctor and Rose Tyler and I will see him again. Daleks. A werewolf. Cybermen. The Wire. Satan. Nothing can separate us. Not as long as I have anything to say about it.


End file.
